Ski-sleds have been previously shown to include a frame and a seat for supporting a rider. Such sleds allow a person to ski in the snow while maintaining a sitting or crouching position. Sleds of this kind may include skis, runners or other surfaces for slidingly engaging the snow. The skis, runners or other surfaces that engage the snow are fixedly attached to the seat or frame that supports the rider. Such sleds may be utilized by individuals with certain physical disabilities in order to enjoy the skiing experience in addition to individuals who simply enjoy an alternative to the normal standing skiing experience. Such sleds may also be known as a sit-ski.
When skiing, it is well known that the height, weight and skill of the skier effects whether the skier uses longer or shorter skis. In addition, longer skis allow skiers to achieve higher rates of speed. Furthermore, ski conditions and terrain conditions also indicate the use of different types of skis. One disadvantage to known ski-sleds is the fact that the frames and sleds can not be interchanged for use with different types of skis for different skiers, ski conditions, or speed preferences.